


Them and No One Else

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Shameless OTP Shipping, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Russia and America's relationship started as a rivalry but</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them and No One Else

Them and No One Else

 

      It started in Pre-K, the rivalry between Alfred F. Jones (A.K.A America) and Ivan Braginski (A.K.A Russia).  All it took for the rivalry to start was Alfred protecting his brother Matthew Williams (A.K.A Canada) from the boy.  That was the first time Ivan even showed any interest in the younger country.  The rivalry only got worse in Kindergarten as the two would find small things to fight about, or just argue for the sake of arguing.  Elementary changed nothing except for the intensity of the fighting between the two.  Middle school was the same as Elementary.  High school is when the punches were thrown and the slurs started, but the dynamics had changed between the two in way that the other countries could not see except the two involved.  Now in college the change in dynamics was still unnoticed by the other countries who pitied Alfred for being roomed in the dorms with the very person they knew he hated with a passion… or so it seemed.

       Alfred’s back slammed against the wall behind him as a pair of rough lips pressed against him in a battle of wills.  Calloused hands were roaming under his shirt in a demanding way that only the person doing these things to him was able to.  However, Alfred was not going to let the other win.  In a swift motion the other was now the one against the wall a growl escaping into the kiss at the sudden change in position.  Alfred smirked into the kiss as he moved in to deepen it.  The other hissed something into the  kiss and flipped the two of them again reaching into his pocket with the hand he had removed from under Alfred’s shirt to pull out a key and unlock the door he had Alfred’s back pressed to.  The door opened easily and the two fell back into the room, the door slamming closed behind them.  Soon the need for air took its hold on the two engaged in the kiss based battle of wills and the two separated.

       “Shit, Ivan, my back is going to bruised tomorrow you asshole.”

       Alfred breathed out while the other merely let out a laugh that sent shivers down the American’s spine in anticipation.

       “You were not complaining when I slammed you against the wall.  And if you are going to complain about your back, what about mine?  You are stronger than you think little American.”

       The Russian stated before he shoved his lips back against the American’s harshly.  Alfred gave no complains and instead his hands found the others belt buckle and began to undo it as he shoved himself into the kiss shifting onto the others lap.  While Alfred was engaged with removing his belt, Ivan was doing the same, his hands roughly ripping the others belt from his belt loops before they found the button of the others pants and began to undo it as well as the zipper.  By now the American was grinding against him in a teasing manner he knew Ivan hated.  Ivan let a growl out through the kiss and shoved the American to the ground, all the while not breaking the bruising kiss the two were in.  Alfred smirked victoriously into the kiss as he slipped his hand into the others now opened pants and grabbed a certain part of the other harshly causing said other to buck into his hand with another growl before he pulled away from the kiss to glare at the other.

       “Two can play at that game America.”

        He growled deeply as he began to rip the others shirt off him.

        “Bring it Russia, I can handle it.”

        Alfred taunted back as his hands began to do the same at the others.  Within minutes the two were stripped out of all their clothing and on one of the beds in the room grinding and irritating each other by rough teasing.  Soon, however, the Russian had forced the other onto his back and proceeded to do things to the American below him that brought loud sounds from him, some of them being curses and hisses that the other had cheated to be able to win this time before the words became nothing but nonsense that was just gibberish.  The two continued into the night and early morning before they both got up and continued in the shower.  The two then finished and changed into their collage uniform before leaving the room and going about their normal business like any other day, the nights activities safely locked away in the room they both had left.

 

        “Hey, Alfred, are you alright there chap?  You’re limping.”

        Arthur Kirkland (A.K.A England) asked as he walked beside the boy he saw as his younger brother.  Alfred looked over at him with a smile and nodded.

       “I’m fine dude, just got in a fight with Russia… I mean Ivan again.  Dude knocked me into the nightstand again.  Need to move the damn thing so this doesn’t happen again.”

        He assured.  The other looked at him with worried, furrowed brows.

        “Are you sure that you don’t want to change roommates?”

        He questioned as a boy who looked exactly like Alfred walked up to them.

       “Positive, I just have to make it through this year then I can change roommates.  I can survive.  Besides, we aren’t supposed to let the normal people know things are going on.  If I change rooms then there will be questions and that would lead to things getting out of hand.  Anyways I’ll see you later Iggy, Matthew and I have to get to Calc.”

      The American assured before he smiled at the boy who looked like him.  Said boy smiled back happy that the other had noticed him.  As the two walked away Arthur stared after them in concern before he saw Francis (A.K.A France) heading towards him and he ran off.

 

       Alfred smirked in victory as he stared down at the one below him, watching as the others face twisted in pleasure at what he was doing to him.  He had won the nights battle and now here he was pounding into the other bringing him ever closer to the edge then backing off to do it again.  Said other was nearly shouting curses and other things in Russian, nearly because he was so dazed with pleasure that most of it was coming out gibberish.  Deciding to help the other out, Alfred slammed his lips against the others harshly as he moved into the other with about the same force.  That was all it took for Ivan to find release, and he did, all over their chests with a sharp sound into the kiss that sounded as though he was trying to say a nice swear that would have fit the situation perfectly.  Alfred continued to move until he too felt his release and he pulled out of the other, only to flip him over and reenter him.

        Ivan let out a surprised curse before sending a glare over his shoulder at Alfred who only smirked and shoved into him harshly.

       “Pay back time.”

        Was all he said as he continued to move harshly into the other bringing him back to the edge of release once more.

 

       “Big Brother… you are limping.  Are you alright?  Do I need to kill someone?”

       Natalia (A.K.A Belarus) asked when she finally caught up with Ivan, who had been trying to avoid her, and caught his arm.  Ivan gulped and sent a shaky smile to his younger sister with a quick shake of his head.

       “No, no, i- it is fine.  I- I just got into another fight with Alfred.  I can handle m-myself.  Please do not worry about me.  It would hurt my pride if you f- fought my rival for me.”

       He stuttered before sighing in relief as Belarus let go of his arm to put her hands on her hips and glare around, searching for Alfred.

       “Are you sure Big Brother?  I would not mind.”

       The girl’s tone scared Ivan even more and he nodded vigorously.  Luckily for him, Ivan looked at the clock and realized that he was about to be late to his History class so he quickly bid good-bye to his little sister and ran to the classroom.

 

       “Fuck, Ivan right there!”

        Alfred’s voice echoed around the room as Ivan moved to hit the exact place he had before within the withering American below him, one of his hands moving to grip the others growing problem and stroking it with each movement he was making.  The other then let out a loud moan and soon the two were covered in his release, though Ivan continued his movements until he too reached completion.  The Russian then pulled out of the other to be able to flip him over only to have Alfred push him down and move to straddle him, easily distracting him with a powerful kiss.  Unable to fight back Ivan felt the other enter him and immediately begin to move making the Russian hiss in pain and pleasure.  The two continued this ritual for the entire night, each losing and gaining the upper hand in the battle for dominance.

       Little did they know that things were going to change soon.

 

       The two had been going at it like they had for about as long as the school year had been running, but now something seemed off about it.  Each time they fought each other for dominance before it had been for just that.  Dominance, the need to feel in control.  Now, however, it was making things odd between the two.  After Alfred had changed the game and gained dominance on a night that Ivan was supposed to be dominant alone on, the two felt odd around one another.  It was as though they still knew that neither one of them could be dominated for long, but they wanted to be at the same time.  Another thing that was different was that halfway through the night, the twos rough touches and hard kisses had turned soft and the two began to move in sync with each other instead of the usual rutting they usually did.

       This was the problem that followed the two of them around throughout their classes.  As though the fates were against them, their friends and siblings were also beginning to notice something different about the two.  It didn’t help that both of them were sporting limps and whenever they were in the same room, blushes.  The two of course brushed off the questions asked of them and were quick to deny any accusation of them secretly having been together the whole time.

       That night, when the two were both in their room, the two stared each other down from the seats at the table they never ate on.

       “So… I guess you noticed too…?”

        Alfred finally spoke after the two had been staring each other down for about thirty minutes.

       “Yes.”

        Was Ivan’s response.

       “Then… what do you want to do about this…?”

        Alfred questioned.

        “Test a theory.”

       Alfred opened his mouth to ask what Ivan meant by his response when he was cut off by a pair of lips brushing softly against his.  Alfred felt his eyes widen at the sensation but he soon relaxed and began to meld into the kiss.  Soon the kiss became heated, but not in the way it usually was, the two fought for dominance, yes, but there was something different about the fight that made both of them become hungry for more.  The two broke apart, and for the first time since they had first met, they really looked at each other before they crashed into another passion filled kiss that led them to a night  of a different type of  pleasure.  The two of them moved together in slow motions that left them both pleased.  Even though one thing never really changed, the two fought for who was going to be the one in control of the slow dance they were performing together.

 

        “Alright everyone, its summer time!”

        Alfred cheered as he hoped down the stairs of the school and down to his group of friends who were waiting for the hyper American.

       “Took you long enough you bloody idiot.”

        Arthur chastised as he stood waiting with Francis and Maxwell(?) he couldn’t remember.  Alfred merely laughed and waved the Brit off walking over to Matthew with a huge smile that spoke of how happy he was.

       “Hey, Broski, ready for the break?”

       He asked so cheerfully the other couldn’t help but smile as well.

       “Yes I am Al.”

        He replied making his brothers smile grow even more.

       “This summer is going to be awesome!  Too bad it won’t last for long before we have to head back to this place.  You know I can’t even think-…”

       Alfred ranted only to be cut off by his cell phone starting to ring.  Putting up the “one moment” finger Alfred pulled out his phone, his eyes widening at who it was the caller i.d. was saying is calling.

       “Who is it Alfred?  Can they wait?  We need to leave now.”

       Arthur stated before he too got the “one moment” finger and Alfred answered the phone.

      “Hello?”

      There was a pause.

      “This really isn’t the best time….  No, no it’s not that….  It’s just… give me a second.”

       Alfred pulled the phone away from his ear and mouthed he would be right back before he moved further away from the group,  the phone back at his ear with him chatting.  The three who were waiting for him shared a look of confusion before Alfred’s voice became loud enough for them to hear him even though he was far away.

      “Damn it all Ivan!  I told you would make time to see you.  Oh really?  Well if that’s the case… no I can make an excuse.  Okay.  See ya.”

      The three waiting for Alfred all had wide eyes by this point as the person in question came walking up to them like he hadn’t just had the discussion on the phone.

      “So guys… something came up and I have to go.  Can I make it up to you?”

       The American asked casually.  The casualness of the whole thing was probably what made Arthur snap the most at that moment.

       “Alfred, what the hell were you doing talking to Ivan?  Is he threatening you?  Do I need to do something about him?”   

       The man asked in a rush of words.  Alfred stared at him in shock then looked over at Francis who shrugged.

       “Don’t look at me, I ‘ave no clue.  I am merely following him around.”

        Alfred then looked over at Matthew who looked shocked.  Alfred looked back at Arthur then and shook his head with a sigh.

        “Wow you guys are dense.  Ivan didn’t threaten me.  We’ve been dating since last month.”

        He stated casually before looking at his phone and letting out a curse.

       “Shit!  Sorry guys, since you didn’t say no I’m going to assume you don’t mind me making today up with you guys.  I have to meet Ivan, like now.”

       He shouted as he made his way back to the school, except he was headed towards the dorms part of it and not the main building.  The three could do nothing but stare after him in shock before Francis and Matthew had to hold Arthur back before he could charge after the American.

 

       After leaving the others behind Alfred easily made his way up to the room he had shared with Ivan the whole school year and knocked on the door.  Within seconds of his knock the door flew open and Alfred was dragged into the room, the door slamming closed behind him as the Russian who had pulled him in slammed him against the door of the room and pressed a harsh kiss to the others lips before pulling back.

       “You did not think you could leave without a good-bye gift did you Alfred?”

       Ivan asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Alfred’s spine.

       “Hm, maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?”

        Alfred asked before he was once again kissing Ivan who had kissed him just as harshly as the first time.  The American didn’t care about the harshness of the kiss.  After all it was situations like this one that made the two able to establish a relationship in the first place.  Soon the two were in the familiar dance they had practiced well since the beginning of their collage career.  The two melded together, moving in perfect sync and in that moment nothing else mattered because:

        It was just them and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> This was written when I was having OTP overload.
> 
> Third:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see.... Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.
> 
> Fourth:  
> I do not mean to offend with this fic.


End file.
